True love
by charmedfanlover
Summary: Clark and Lana was having their marriage and a man crashed in. Clark was asked to leave. It's their love or his life. Clark has to choose. Love or life? Please read and give me your reviews.
1. Chapter 1

_**SMALLVILLE: TRUE LOVE.**_

"Will you marry Lana Lang and promise to be with her no matter what?" asked the priest. "I do". "Will you…." And they were disturbed by something. A man was at the door. The glaring light from the church door disturbed their sight. "Clark! You must go now. It's too late," that person said. "But I can't. Lana and I need to be united," Clark replied. "Sorry Clark but if you refuse to leave, you both will die" that person added.

That man was a good friend of Clark who knows everything about Clark including his powers and origins. His close friends reported to the police after finding out about Clark's identity. Chloe reported the news about Clark as an alien. While Lex used the advantage to experiment on Clark. Soon the whole world discovered the secret about Kripton and everything. Clark was hunted by policemen and the government of US. He was in boiling water. He killed a policeman during a struggle to escape. It was an accident but to the eyes of the world, it was brutal and evil. He ran away, hiding in the forest to avoid them but it was just a matter of time before they find him. Before all these misfortunate events, Clark was happy and he finally confessed his feelings towards Lana.

That night was quiet and peaceful. Clark was looking at the stars. He was worried about future. What is his destiny? Why can't he just be an ordinary farm boy? He wants Lana so badly and yet he couldn't do it because of his secret. Clark then sat down and took out his diary. "Dear diary, when I look upon the stars I felt sadness. Sad because I can never tell Lana the truth. The fact is I am from Kripton! I just want to touch her lips gently with mine and embrace her like there is no tomorrow. I may be a brave man when saving lives but not in love. I avoided her again and again. I knew she loves me too. I can feel it. It's just….I can't, I can't be with her. It will destroy her future. She is a young and beautiful lady, she don't deserve to suffer with me. From the day I was born, I knew I was a black sheep to the entire world. Lana, I am sorry but one day you will understand.

Your eyes are as blue as the deep blue sea,

Your lips as sweet as your smile brings it,

Your skin is as fair as the great white snow,

Your heart is as pure as my love to you,

My eyes are born to see your lovely face,

My lips are given to seal my love,

My hands are made to embrace you,

My heart is formed just for you,

Cause you will always be the person who dominated my heart.

Clark closed the diary. He turned around. He looked pale. What shocked him was Lana. She was behind him. Tears were trickling down. She saw what Clark wrote. She finally knew that the secretive farm boy's heart. Clark does love her. He hid his feelings all this years. "Why must you do that? You knew I loved you and I will accept your weakness and strength. Just please, don't hide away from me. Don't avoid me! Do you know how much I needed you? You don't even dare to look in to my eyes!" Lana said. Clark was silent. He knew this day will come where he need to talk to Lana. "You will never understand! I am not just Clark Kent. I am an alien. What can I do about it? Nothing! I can't do a thing about it but I can make sure that you are safe. Seeing you from a distance was a satisfaction to me," Clark said. Lana pulled Clark closer to her and kissed him. Clark tried to break up but it was too good. The feeling was indescribable. Yet Clark knew it was a wrong thing to do. He insisted on avoiding her. "Clark Kent if you walk out of this room, that means you never once loved me," Lana said. Clark stopped. He was confused. He didn't know what to do but he was sure that he loves Lana more than his own life. Clark turned and…..

To be continued…..Please give your reviews to let me know whether I should continue this story.


	2. Chapter 2

**_TRUE LOVE._**

_**Thanks for the review. **_

He went to Lana, kissed her with all his passion. He realized he had been selfish to play with Lana's feeling and it is time he repays her loved towards him. "Lana, I am so sorry. I should not have left you guessing. I am so sorry," He said as he hugged her and kissed her. Lana was happy to finally be with Clark. That night their love was proven when both virgin gave in. They slept together at Clark's room. The next morning, Clark woke up. He saw Lana beside him. He smiled. Her look will always be in his heart. The sweet smile will always be in his mind. He stroked her hair slowly. He wondered why he didn't tell her his secret. Lana will not betray him. How silly for him to think that Lana would betray him. Lana woke up and kissed him. That was their best moment. This pair of love birds was enjoying the every moment. "Lana, I want to tell you the truth. I want to tell you all about myself but promise not to freak out. Remember I said something about Kripton? That is my origin. My real name is Ka-el. I am not a human but what you call an alien but I mean no harm. At least not what I want. But I was sent here to destroy Earth. Please trust me, you are the last thing I want to hurt," Clark stared at her eyes innocently. Lana was fearful. She was afraid that their love will not last. What if they end up in a tragedy? "Clark, but what will happen to your future? How will we end up? I love you but….I need some time. Please understand. This is something important to me," Lana walked out of his room. Luckily Clark's parents are not awake yet. They know nothing about what his son did. Clark can't do anything. He understood her action. All he can do now is to hope for her to be back to him. That day itself Clark was forced to save somebody when another person with supernatural powers appeared. He had to save Chloe. Little he knew it was a set up by Lex and Chloe herself. Lex hired a teenager with the power to freeze things. He captured all in his camera. That evening was gloomy. When Clark went to rescue Chloe, he nearly died. Although he was powerful, that young teenager was really mighty. In the end, Clark was weak and Chloe who was deceiving Clark asked him something. "Clark, do you love me?" Chloe asked. "Chloe, why are you asking such a thing? Let's go home," Clark tried to avoid that question. "Just answer me," Chloe looked serious. "No. Can we go home now?" Clark said frankly. "Thank you," Chloe said. Clark didn't suspect a thing. He never thought that his best friends will betray him one day. But yes, they did. Lex discovered the truth he wanted. Now all he needed was the specimen, Clark. Chloe wanted to let Clark go but when he told him that he had no feeling for her, she had decided to forget her friendship and love towards him. She helped Lex and was highly paid. The next thing Clark wanted to do was to see Lana but when he reached home. He saw armies of guards with latest technology. He felt pain too. They were carrying Kriptonite green stones. One of the trucks had the word Luther Corp. That moment, Clark knew what happened. Lex was behind this plot. He can't return home. Therefore he ran to the Talon. He knew he must run away as soon as possible but he can't just leave her. Lana was shocked to see him. "What's wrong?" Lana asked. "Lex is hunting for me. I just need to see you once again," Clark said. Lana was touched by his gentleness and sobbed. She knew she needed to separate with him again. "When will you be back?" Lana asked with sorrow. "I don't know but I will. Trust me. Stay strong for me," Clark said. Suddenly they heard some sound at the front door. It was Chloe and some guards. They are here for Clark. Clark kissed Lana with passion and refused to end it. Lana pulled off. "You must go now. Please be back. I will wait for you," Lana said. "I love you," Clark said. He turned and speeded away just before the guards intruded the Talon. "Chloe, what is all this? This is a private property and we are closed," Lana acted like nothing has happen. "Lana, I know you have seen Clark. Hand him over if you really want him to be safe. I can't ensure his safety if you don't," Chloe threatened her. "Clark? He hasn't come to the Talon. I haven't seen him. Wish I could help. Sorry," Lana said. "You can lie to me but your eyes told me the truth," Chloe insisted on searching the Talon but she found nothing and left the place. Lana wished that Clark would be safe. She loved him and will be with him no matter what. She will wait for him. Meanwhile, Clark was having a tough time. He went to the cave for hiding. He knew it won't long before the police and army found him. He had no choice but to get help from his biological father. He put his palm at the cave wall to accept his destiny and to save himself. The cave wall answered his call and opened the door for him. Step by step he walked into the cave. The light was glaring and the heat was intense but he didn't feel a thing. Slowly, the light swallowed him. Clark was at a new place. Everybody looked like ordinary except everything was high technology based. Clark thought he was watching Star Wars. His parents invited him to his room. They were speaking in a strange language but Clark understood. That night he slept well. At least he felt safe but his thoughts were about Lana and his parents at the other side.

"Mr. and Mrs. Kent, we need your cooperation in this. Tell us about Clark Kent's whereabouts and his origins. I understand if you are trying to protect your son but it is not just about your safety we are worried about but the entire world. So where is Clark?" asked the sheriff. "Get out. It is not your problem so if you are smart, you better leave us. Clark is not here and we will not hand him to you even if we knew where he was," Jonathan said sternly. He knew this day would come where he will be unable to protect his son. The sheriff left after she can't make them talk. Everything was quiet until they heard something at the door. They thought it was Clark. How can Clark be so brave to even try to come back? They opened the door. It was Lana. "Mrs. Kent, I have news about Clark" Lana whispered to avoid the spies from hearing them. "Clark is safe. He came to the Talon earlier just now. He managed to escape but I hope he is still safe," Lana said. "That means you knew about him?" Jonathan asked. "Yes but not precisely. He didn't have the time to tell me. I just found about his big secret last night," Lana said. Clark's parents asked her to sleep at their house since everywhere outside was in a mess.

After a month, Clark was worried sick. He knew that they are worried about him. He really needed to go back just in case Lex did something to his family. He went to his biological parents to ask for the permission to leave but he overheard them. They were planning to send Clark to lead an operation to take over Earth. That shocked Clark. He can't stay here long or else he might be controlled by his parents like the last time. That means he will kill without mercy to achieve his target including hurting Lana. If he did that, he will regret it for the rest of his life. Clark must escape. Clark went back to his room and climbed out using the window. Surprisingly, he flew. That made his escape much easier. He finally went out of the cave wall after flying for a while. He disguised himself and went to the Talon, the place he asked Lana to meet him. He went in but there isn't anybody. He begun to panic but he tried to keep calm. He ran as fast as he could to his parent's house. He needed to make sure that they are safe. He couldn't bear to see any of his loved ones in danger. He reached there and saw Lana. Clark was relieved. Lana was alright. Nothing happened to her. He had the intention to go in until he saw Lex's car. He knew he had to go but he wanted an explanation from his pal because he trusted Lex. He believed that his best friend will never betray him and he hoped that all these wasn't his plan. The sign Luther means nothing compared to their friendship. He hid behind the house to hear his intention to visit his parents. "Mrs. Kent, may I know if Clark is home?" Lex asked. "Get out from my house. I am sorry for Clark to have you as a friend. It's a disgraced to him," Martha Kent said. Lex seemed clamed despite being criticized. "I am sorry but please understand that I am here to help Clark. He can't hide for his rest of his life. He needs to face the world and I can help as long as he hands himself over to the government," Lex said with a sympathy tone. Lana walked straight to him and slapped him. "Get out! You heard me. Out! You are not welcome here," Lana said angrily. Lana's eyes were teary. She was really worried about Clark. Clark who was still peeping was desperate to go out. He wanted to hug Lana and forget about everything and yet he has to hold back. He can't risk being exposed. All he could do was hide and be a coward. "Fine, Lana. I doubted if he even was alive," Lex walked out with rage. Clark didn't expect to hear that from the man he cared. Lex wished he was dead. Disappointment, sadness and rage were Clark's feeling. Lana and his parents thought Clark has died. Lois came with rumors saying Clark was killed by the alien squad using green meteor rocks. Lois stood at Clark's side instead of Chloe. Chloe was considered as a betrayal to her after her actions that started Clark's miserable life. Lana couldn't live without him but Lois kept telling her to hold on and giving her hope. Clark could be alive and Clark could be hiding were told by Lois to Lana countless time. Lana wished to see Clark and today her wish came true. Clark showed himself after Lex left. Lana stared at Clark who was too touched to say a word. They were at Clark's usual place. His little corner where he used to see the bright shining stars. Clark embraced Lana with passion and was devoted to her fully. They kept kissing each other. "One month! You made me worried," Lana said. "It's okay now. I am back without a scratch," Clark chuckled. "That's not funny. Are you sure you are fine?" Lana was worried and she was checking Clark's body to see if there is any wound. Clark held her hand. "Let's just value this moment," Clark said and kissed her again. After a while, they went down to see Clark's parents. "Mum, dad" Clark said. He gave them a hug. "Why did you come home? It's dangerous," Jonathan said. "I had to. My biological parents wasn't welcoming me but trying to brain wash me so that I will return to Earth to destroy everything here. I can't do that and that means I will be staying here even if it is risking my life," Clark said. "Son, you can't do that. I can't let you stay. I can't see you being an experimental object," Jonathan added. "Dad, I can make my own decision. I am old enough besides, I can protect myself. I am Mr. Farm Boy with super powers," Clark joked. Jonathan had no choice but to agree with him. He loved his son and all he could do now was to support him in everything he does. "I want to announce something. I want make Lana as Mrs. Kent. Lana, will you marry me?" Clark asked with his knees down. Lana was shocked to hear that. "That's a surprise but Clark, don't you think this is a little to rushing for us with the condition now?" Lana said. "No, nothing will make me change my mine unless you never loved me. I love you Lana. All I know is I do not want to lose you again, never" Clark planted a kiss at Lana's lips. Lana was soften. It was not that she didn't want to be with him but she was worried. Worried that if their love grew stronger, she might not be able to accept any departure which she was sure will happen one day. Clark is born special. Lana accepted the proposal after Clark persuaded her that he will not be involved in any life risking activities. Although Clark was preparing a wedding, he never had forgotten that he was still a refugee. He had a plan to escape. He planned to go to another century using the cave. The cave was a time portal that will be able to transport him to the future or past. That explained how he went to his planet in a split second. His planet was located at very far away from Earth and he reached that within seconds. Clark felt suspicious and did some researched. Thanks to Lois, it was discovered. Clark had decided to marry Lana here and both of them will escape through the portal and go back to the time where they were not born yet. That way, nobody will ever know about their true identity and they can live happily ever after. Clark had gone back to the Renaissance time and met with a man named Leo. He was a great and kind man and that made Clark asked for his help. Leo asked him to bring him to the future in return but Clark made him swore never to tell the secret of the secret portal or time machine. Clark befriended Leo. "Leo, you can stay in my house meanwhile I prepare for the ultimate day," Clark said to Leo who was curious and afraid of the new world. Clark needed Leo to bring him around his world and as a key to go to the past. Clark had no problem going there but Lana needs a person from the other side so that they can join their soul as one and travel in or even out. The last time, Lois used herself and joined with Leo. That helped Leo to come over without being noticed by Clark's biological parents. That day, Clark was happy that he finally gets to be with Lana legally. There weren't many witnesses at their marriage, just Jonathan and Martha Kent, also Lois and Leo who was outside the church taking care for them. Back to reality….

"Clark lets go. We will still be together as long as we are alive," Lana tried to persuade him. "No, I am going to marry you today, here! Today is our marriage and nothing can destroy it. Pastor, please proceed and faster," Clark told him and smiled sweetly at Lana. "You may kiss the bride," the pastor said. Clark gazed at Lana's innocent eyes and slowly kissed her. A simple kiss tells it all. His love and sacrifice towards her. His passion and heart given to her. All he wished was to have a smooth sacred ceremony with Lana and it did. As soon as the ceremony ended, Clark ordered Lana to be brought away by Leo and Lois was asked to bring his parents to safety. Lana refused to go without Clark but he forced her to do so. Leo had no choice as the army and polices were near. Leo pulled Lana's hand while Lana called for Clark. Clark just stared at her and said, "I love you". Those were the last words she heard from her beloved man. Clark never planned to run, he knew he couldn't. His biological parent will find him and when they do they will forced him to kill and used his power as a destructive machine. He can't risk the world's safety and well-being for his life. The time portal was true but he wanted Leo and Lois to take good care of Lana for him. The plan was made for Lana not himself. He planned to commit-suicide when the army brings in the meteor rocks. The green minerals will make him a mortal and thus he is able to stab himself with a sword. He will die and everything will be back to normal. Clark will be seen as a weak person or a mortal and this will end all the investigations while Lana will be far away from Lex whom he knew will never give up in finding the truth. His biological parents will not have his power and will have to give up the plan to destroy Earth. His death brings peace to the world. And that day, Clark Kent who was born as a Kriptonian ended his life with a sword given by Lex, his best friend as a present and left a wife who will love him forever under the care of two trusted friends. Lana knew he would leave her one day. He was a noble man with great courage but what Lana admired most about him was his true love.


End file.
